dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Injustice 2 Battle Simulator Endings
Connor It’s like they always say… Payback's a bitch. So when Brainiac saw me make him hit the ground, he couldn't believe i came back from the dead. And the way I put in the final bullet to his head...it filled me with a sense of satisfaction. I couldn't just sit by with my team and see Superman and Batman fight again though. So i helped out a little more. With permission from the council, and a little help from good ol bruce, we had some upgrades done to Universal Prison to keep Supes and his cronies locked away. Permanently. And believe me, I'm happy to keep that corrupted Kryptonian as far away from the 8th universe as possible. But if there's one thing better than saving a whole universe… its saving the home of a member of the Council. Vigor believed that his world couldn't be saved, but i proved him wrong, we all did. That said… i think the Council will have a hell of a lot of praises to say to the Dimensional Heroes and the other groups. They never really considered groups like Spectra force and Shining Hope Squadron reliable ones to consider heroes. But after this whole thing, i think we changed all their minds. Jexi Brainiac, the way he was attacking worlds and harming people...innocent people. There was no way I was just going to sit back and take this sitting down. No way any of us would. After saving earth from Brainiac, I had Tails hack his mainframe and convert the worlds into a small flash drive, so we could hold onto them until we find new worlds they could be rebuilt on. Its a chance for those imprisoned to live once more...a chance for new heroes to rise up. Hope I gotta admit, there were times when i did screw up and put some worlds at risk. But did anyone actually think i'd make any mistakes when i came to taking down Brainiac? Some people did, but i proved them wrong. When it was all over, Batman was pretty impressed that i still held up the heroes code and his ideas in the face of the Regime. Despite everything i've done thats put the multiverse at risk, like freeing Lucius and … well that’s pretty much it so far, but still. I've never regretted being a hero, and with so many others beside me and in the universe, i'm never alone. No matter what, there's always people to give my name to the world. Rainbow Dash Whoa… Oh man… dude, I cannot even begin to DESCRIBE how good that felt! Sure, yeah, i’m just an ordinary highschool gir, with magic superpowers… but what, you think i'd ever let Brainiac kill my friends and what, blow up the 8th universe? Not a chance. When it was over, Bats was all…*ahem*... “Rainbow is super cool and should totally join the Justice League and fight crime.” Wow… really tempting, yknow? But im not one to let my ego totally take me over anymore. I've already got the best teammates the multiverse could ask for. And push comes to shove, im not ever letting them down. I never leave my friends hangin. Spectra It was over. I stood over the body of the previous warlord, Brainiac. I would have thought Zekrom burst would not work against him, but my spirit as well as Zekrom’s worked well in tandem as we finally put an end to his reign. It was tempting to agree to Superman's choice to end Braniac for good, but that would mean he would have control of the Skull Ship, and restart the Regime. So I had a plan set for this. With a kryptonite bullet and Saya’s aim...the man of steel fell before all. But not everyone approved of my action. According to batman, i had crossed the line i saw his own Son cross all those years ago. But that didn’t bother me much. I was only doing what I thought best for everyone. Besides, who was to say he wouldn’t try to escape again? Twilight (Equestria Girls Version) I still cant believe i was the one who fell brainiac right then and there. I was still green to the Keyblade Master line, so i was a bit nervous when it was all over. But it was worth it in the end to save the 8th universe. Again. I kept Brainiac alive so that i could still access his collection. I was curious about what sort of creatures and cities he collected. I figured maybe this could be a better way to establish peace with other worlds. Turns out, i was right. I used the Keyblade to restore Argo city and all of Supergirls people in an unpopulated area of the 8th universe. Then i put back all the other Earth cities back where they belonged. As for the others, it was easy travelling to other universes and setting them up in unpopulated areas. I thought that wielding the keyblade was a heavy burden, that the worlds rested on my shoulders. But it turns out that...its not as heavy a burden...rather...a privilege that I was lucky to have. Volt Luster Me and Hoopa had done what we could not years back. We finished Brainiac and avenged all of those he killed on Krypton. It was as surprising to Jexi as it was to Spectra to see i was still alive. Though it didn’t matter to me what they thought of me. All that is on my mind is making amends for my life with the Vexos. I've done what i can on this universe. Now… its time to wander to the next. But we are never truly alone. We are Wanderers….we have no real home. Sora When Brainiac was attacking Earth, it reminded me so much of how i lost my island to the Heartless. I couldn’t let the same thing that happened to my world happen here. So I fought back to free the cities. This got the attention of Dr. Fate and the Lords of Order. They've seen my journey as the wielder of the Keyblade, and according to them, it was against fate that i ever got the keyblade and went on my journey in the first place. But...even with this, there are still people connected to me that I have to save. Roxas...maybe by following these guys...you can exist separately. Riku After i took down brainiac, it was no secret that Superman still reeked of Darkness. The talk of finishing what i had started and using the Skull Ship for his means...just made me sick. Reminded me of when I was nothing but Maleficent and Xehanort’s little puppet. So in that moment before Batman and Superman collided, i intervened. I stabbed Way to the Dawn Straight into Supermans heart, purging him of his darkness and returning him to his state before starting the Regime. With that done, Wonder Woman was taken away before she could redo her molding. Im glad i fixed Supermans heart, because ironically… it was the same thing you did to me… didn't you, Sora, Kairi? Aqua I didnt think i would've had it in me to defeat Brainiac. But by believing in myself, i did. And it was worth doing in the end. When i found Brainiacs collection… i also found something Miraculous. Inside Brainiacs collection, there they were. Ven...and Terra. Their hearts, their bodies. They were there. I knew with the keyblade and master’s lessons….I could bring them back, and then...maybe things can go back to how they used to be. But i then realized how much Hope and the Squad meant to me. They supported me and treated me like family. I wouldn't have gotten this far, and lived to see so much if it weren't for them. I’ll always remember them when the three of us returned home. Indigo Zap Braniac and a lot of other jerks thought they had me all figured out. They said i wasn't a warrior. That I was just a joke. But they were wrong. Through my spirit and my power, I defeated Brainiac and freed all of the cities he had captive. So whos laughing at me now? Gotta say, it felt good proving Teba and the others wrong. Being by Jexi’s side all the time, you get the sense that youre destined for so much more. And I know im not alone on that. Incineroar, who has been with me for a long time, believed in me the whole time. And now my friends can realize that i was a true warrior. With my fists and Boulder Breaker, im a ball of fire. Lemme tell you this, villans. Underestimate me… youre gonna get burned. Natsu Oh man… did i ever have a blast knocking that green baldy’s block off. I kicked Brainiac’s ass and didn’t even break a sweat. But...even with Brainiac down, there was still another threat on this Earth: Acnologia. Believe me, i still wanted to fry that bastard for killing Igneel, but i used up my Fire Dragon King Mode during my fight with Zeref. But I wasn’t alone. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, even Cobra. These guys came to my side when they heard he was here. For the first time since the Grand Magic games, Dragon Slayers were together. If Zeref's right, and me, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue are from 400 years in the past because of our dragons...then we have to honor their wishes. We’re dragon slayers. And our job right now...is to slay this dragon. Just you wait, Acnologia! We’re gonna slay you! Kenshin I have done what was thought to be impossible. I have conquered Brainiac before his entire collection. After freeing the cities and their citizens, they all pledge their lives into my hands and become my warriors, one of my steps towards becoming a true warlord. Now i must take the next step. With Superman and the Regime still at large, i must lead my new army to conquer his land and reestablish it as the new united cities of Earth. I will unite all of the worlds and lead them under me as a long lasting warlord. Abby My robotic second body seemed like something that Brainiac could easily take advantage of. So when i went against him for the fate of this Earth, i was a little nervous. But thanks to the Mind Control App, I was able to overcome his attempts and with the Hacking App, I hacked his system and turned him into my servant. Before he was under complete control though, i took a few things. His twelfth level intellect, and the Skull Ships Data core. I thought the App Combat was endless, but now? Maybe I could create something beyond Ultimate Level, perhaps….God Level. But that wasn’t all, within his knowledge was information on medical sciences. Perhaps with these, I could cure my real body’s condition and be able to see the world with my real eyes. And that would be better than anything Apps could do. Paimon I still cant believe it. Me, a demoness, taking down an alien warlord. Who knew? When all the humans found out, they were a little weird if someone from the Demon Universe save them, and i couldn't blame em for being shocked. I was a little shocked myself since I came here without knowing. But then realized this was the break i needed. This whole time, i was looking for a shortcut to get famous. But when you slow down and actually work hard like mortals do...you see the solution looking at you right in the face. I doubt people will be forgetting about me for a long time. Angelique To be able to rain down justice from Heaven against the heathen Brainiac seemed very suitable for someone like me who believes in god. And when it was all over, i did more than just serve the gods. I inspired my people, the Skyians, even getting the attention of Volt, the Lighting God himself. He is an inspiration to the Skyians, and now ive taken a place with him. Now we can show all of these people the good graces of the gods themselves and show them how life could be if they follow our path. Zexi It wasn’t easy, but I accomplished what my master and Hope could not and defeated Brainiac. It wasn’t long after that they surprisingly retired with their teams, leaving mine ready to take their mantle, leading the world into a new era. There is a lot of potential for me. I was planning to give out this name when i had my group completed but… nows as good a time as any. My name is Zexi, inheritor to Jexi the Hunter. Together with my friends, i know officially name my group. The universes will know us as….the Neo Dimensional Heroes. Gray In a way, i'm glad i took down Brainiac. It was a nice little way to take my mind off everything that i've been through. Ur, Ultear, even my father. So many people were taken from me during my life...all because of demons. At first, when the news broke to me that Natsu was E.N.D… i didn't know what else to think of than kill him. But thanks to everyone that had my back, i realized Natsu wasn't the one i had to go after. Zeref is the true enemy, not one of my own Guild. I know when he dies, so does Natsu. But i cant give up. If I can’t kill Zeref, I’ll trap him so Natsu can live. Don’t cry for me when I’m gone you guys. Lost Iced Shell! David We managed to take down Brainiac, but it came at a cost. Despite everything we could to restore the cities Brainiac has collected, Metropolis and Coast City were still gone. Hundreds of thousands of people were dead, and hundreds of thousands more homeless... It was like my world all over again. In the end, I couldn't save anyone. After all was said and done, and the Regime got locked up again, just when we were about to leave, I had some...unexpected visitors. It was the members of the Society. Well, half of them, anyway. Cold, Cheetah, Deadshot, Ivy... Brainiac, Grodd and Alvarez played them all for fools, and I don't blame them one bit for being mad at them. I mean, these guys wanted to conquer this world, not destroy it! The biggest surprise of all was when they asked if they could accompany me on my journey. That went double for Angelique, who was in her conversion ways, as usual. I thought about Wonder Woman, and how she used to be before her ideals for the Regime got the better of her. Initially, I was reluctant, since most of them didn't have any redeeming qualities, but my friends and Angelique managed to talk me into it. As long as they make sure that Brainiac doesn't happen again, who was I to complain? Sectonia I still couldn't believe it. Me, the fallen queen of Floralia, taking down Brainiac. Who knew? However, it made me think about the members of the Society that were tricked by Brainiac and Grodd into working with them. There are probably many others like that out there, so I knew I had to make a decision. Eventually, I decided to leave David's team and start one of my own. It was a tough decision and I surely will miss them, but I knew it had to be done. I would travel the worlds in search of people who lemented falling down a dark path and seek to redeem themselves in the eyes of the people. We would call ourselves the Redeemers. This will show that no matter how far down you've gone, there's still a chance to make things right. I will put everything my old group has taught me into practice. Pangu(Richard): And so, Brainiac was defeated by my hand. Just as any hero who would stand victorious after this gauntlet of gruesome battles, I emerge as the one who is powerful enough to decide the fate of the worlds before me. I understood that the worlds before me were in eternal captivity, some aware of their suffering, some unaware, but crying against the hand fate dealt them. And there were too many worlds to save before the system would cleanse them. I will emphasise this well, Brainiac does not want his collection tampered with. Although I could destroy the worlds, give them a end for their endless cycle of enslavement and suffering, my human heart, or the personality that clings to me with no end, forced me to abandon that notion. After having seen the war between heroes, I will forge my own group. One that will not be on the pages of history, one that will be the ones that truly are meant to protect the others. Prometheus(Gus): And that's the end of this conflict. I managed to be the one to defeat Brainiac, not my friend... no, leader. I know that no matter what I do, it is futile for me to try and attempt to save the worlds. Although Brainiac's tyranny is at a end, I still cannot do a single thing to save the people who live among them. But still, wouldn't that be enough? Knowing that the people down there are free to choose their own way of life, now that Brainiac no longer has his control over them? Even if problems will appear, I can swear that I will be their hero, even if I have to defy Pangu to do it. Inaba (Reisen): Log #099: The defeat of Brainiac has been confirmed, as I have detained him through non-lethal measures, despite my views against letting a ambitious conqueror like him live. But there lies a dilemma before me. How am I supposed to save the worlds that have been collected by Brainiac? His craft is falling towards the Earth, without a single chance of recovery, considering how fast its descent is. All the worlds stored among the super-computer will be erased with the device. I may be a soldier, but I have morals. So, I could only use my instincts and what tech skill I can scrap together in my mind to transfer as many worlds I could to a portable hard drive that I have. I had enough space to store all the worlds, but time was not so lenient. After all of this, my only regrets is that I cannot save the worlds that were lost among the burning debris. Hermes (Antonio): Now that's a fight you gotta watch! Me versus the green bulge-headed freak Brainiac! Once again, I prove myself to be a worthy hedgehog befitting of my origins, a hero among the Mobians and the son of the Blue Flash himself! Although I might have gotten carried away with the slashing and shooting, Brainiac's at worst is banged up or broken. As for the worlds? Not my problem, I bet ol' Pangu would immediately 'converge on my location' and deal with this muck for me. Now then, I got some more work to do, including giving a certain wolf-girl some confidence. Category:Lists Category:Skits